


Don't Call Me 'Sir'

by MaybeMayura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant ig, F/M, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Miraculous Smut, Nathalie Sancoeur - Freeform, Smut, Top Gabriel, bottom nathalie, except you know, gabenath, gabenath smut, gabriel x nathalie - Freeform, miraculous ships, miraculous villains, post-fashion-week stress relief, they fuck, villain square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMayura/pseuds/MaybeMayura
Summary: Months of repressed feelings come to a head at a post-fashion-week gala, but the previously professional nature of Gabriel and Nathalie's relationship makes for a difficult transition.Or, Gabriel is bored and wants to bang. Nathalie can’t stop calling him ‘sir.’Smutty one-shot.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Don't Call Me 'Sir'

The ceiling of le Grand Paris’ opulent ballroom hung with flickering lights and gauzy draperies, transforming it into a magical land of well-dressed figures and murmured conversation. A fitting end to fashion week, Gabriel mused, twirling his champagne glass slowly by the stem. He generally hated galas, but people would talk if he skipped the afterparty. So he was here with his equally tired assistant, suddenly without anything pressing to do, and it set him on edge. 

Nathalie was off in a corner talking to one of his brand’s shareholders.  His eyes traced her form lazily as he rested his chin on his hand. On whatever whim she had chosen her outfit, he liked it. She wore a slim black dress that rested mid-thigh and a red blazer that was tailored to fit her well. Her heels only accentuated the shapeliness of her calves. He watched her laugh--it was fake, but only he would know--as she talked to the contact and wished she would laugh more with him, but their relationship was struggling to make it much past its professional precedent. They had grown closer as her health improved in the wake of Hawk Moth’s defeat, leading to some tenuous flirting and attempts at romantic gestures. However, neither of them were bold enough to make the move to push their relationship forward.

Someone eking by with a cup of punch bumped Nathalie’s elbow on accident, and she dropped the pen she was holding. She smiled and nodded, continuing her conversation as she squatted to pick it up-

-and froze. Gabriel thought he could hear the rip of fabric from across the room and he shot out of his seat, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders. If anything were to happen remotely of gossip potential, if Gabriel Agreste’s assistant had a potential wardrobe malfunction, if his Nathalie were to be subject to ridicule in the tabloids--he couldn’t let that happen. 

He momentarily lost sight of her while pushing through the crowd and when he saw her again she had already taken care of the situation. She was politely excusing herself from her conversation, her voice strained and blazer tied around her waist.

“I’ll be just a minute,” she said, catching sight of Gabriel as she turned to go and offering a quick, tight smile. She turned to leave and his breath left his lungs. The back of the dress she was wearing dropped steeply into a deep ‘v’, formerly hidden by the blazer, and his eyes caught on the curves and hollows of her back.

Gabriel swallowed, trying to regain control of his brain. His pause gave her enough time to walk to the hallway, not ungracefully but somewhat lopsidedly as she held her hand to her thigh to prevent the problem from worsening.

He found her just outside the ballroom door, inspecting how far the seam had ripped. His eyes kept straying to her bare shoulder blades, having never in his life seen her show more skin than her hands and face.

“Sir. If you would kindly stop staring and help me.” Splotches of red colored her cheeks and she was clearly flustered after having escaped the public eye.

“Yes, yes of course.” Gabriel shook himself and bent to look at the tear. It started at the small slit sewn into the dress and essentially made it a few inches longer. His buzzy brain couldn’t help but remind him he was looking at the skin of her upper thigh, but he tried his darndest to quiet it. 

“Well, it’s not unfixable. Just the seam,” he reassured her and stood. In that moment the hotel butler rounded the corner carrying a tray stocked with more refreshments, and Gabriel hailed him. “Would you by chance have access to an open room? My assistant requires privacy.” 

The butler nodded, trying to carefully shift his piled tray for a free hand. “Yes, yes of course, Monsieur Agreste...I have duties to attend to so I cannot escort you, but-” he fished a key from his pocket “-take this. All our tenth floor rooms are currently vacant in reservation for gala guests later this evening.” 

Gabriel pocketed the key. “Thank you.” The man nodded and bustled past, and Gabriel turned to Nathalie’s questioning eyes. “I carry a spare needle and thread on my person at all times. It has saved me and my models from numerous career-ending incidents. Come, let us go.” He put a hand on her shoulder to guide her in the direction of the elevator, his headiness returning at the warmth of her skin under his fingertips. It was even softer than he’d imagined, on risk of being cliche.  _ Keep it together, Agreste,  _ he thought with gritted teeth as he felt his heart pound and the blood begin to flow. He should not have drank that second glass.

They entered the elevator and pressed the button destined for the third floor, then stood a few feet apart in an awkward silence. Her cheeks were less red now than pink, but he got the sense she was still vaguely embarrassed. He looked over to check and found her staring at him before she jerked her eyes away. Ah, right. His suit jacket was still slung over his shoulder and he was clad only in his dress shirt and tie, an uncharacteristic level of attire. 

Perhaps...perhaps she was having the same thoughts as he. 

The elevator beeped as they passed the third floor. “Nathalie.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He internally cringed at the title. “Where did you get that dress?” 

She stared straight ahead, her back against the elevator wall. “I’ve had it for a long time. I don’t own much formal wear, so I paired it with the blazer in hopes it would be professional enough for the event. I’m glad it still fits, though it is old, which explains the compromised seam.” 

“I quite like it.” 

“You...do?” 

The elevator beeped for the sixth floor.

“Yes.” 

Her confusion lasted only a moment before her brow lowered. “How much champagne have you had?” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m still very much in control of myself.” She met his eyes and he smiled. “Which means I could do  _ this _ , since we’re alone right now,” he said, and reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. 

“Sir…” 

He frowned and looked at her over the rims of his glasses. “Don’t call me sir.” 

The elevator dinged for floor nine.

“Alright, then. It’s a hard habit to break.” 

He hummed and gently kissed her wrist, then the inside of her elbow. She shuddered, eyes fluttering and turning her head away, letting him pull her away from the elevator wall as he kissed her bicep, then her shoulder, all the precious soft skin he suddenly had access to….he reached for her lips with his.

_ Ding.  _ The elevator doors opened and they jerked apart. Thankfully, nobody was in the hallway as they tentatively peeked out. The tenth floor was blissfully vacant, lit only by the sconces on the walls. 

Gabriel brought the key out of his pants pocket and spun it around his finger. “Well, your choice of a room, I suppose.” She stepped out first and walked to the end of the hallway before turning back to him. 

“I’d hate to be next to the elevator,” she said evenly, and he couldn’t tell if there was an undercurrent of anything with it. They opened the door and they stepped in and turned on the light.

It was a sizable room with a nice corner view. The king-sized bed had a tastefully modern appeal in black and white that matched the rug. The high ceiling had a recessed portion in it with lights that created a dreamy, diffused effect. A bottle of champagne sat on ice on the nightstand, the bowl surrounded with a sprinkling of rose petals. Both of them looked at it and then at each other. 

“Right,” Gabriel said tightly, and knelt. “If you could untie your blazer, please.” She did and laid it on the bedspread. He fished the thread from his pocket and twisted it through the eye of the needle. 

“With much luck we won’t be here long, though it is nice,” Nathalie remarked as she looked around. “I don’t think the tear has gotten worse.” 

“What if I don’t want to go back? No, not like that,” he said at her expression, although that was partly what he meant. “I mean, I much enjoy the peace and quiet over the crowded ballroom.” 

“That’s true.” 

He pulled the two edges of the seam together, but they did not want to stay due to the tight nature of the dress. Nathalie noticed and clamped her hand there to stay them, standing stiffly as if a piece of wood. “What even am I supposed to do?” she remarked lightly. 

Gabriel chuckled deep in his throat. “Well, you could relax, for one. I am not going to stab you.” he pulled the first stitch through the two ends of the fabric. Out of necessity of stability, he placed his other hand on the inside of her leg, just above the knee. She took a small step in surprise, and the needle slipped. 

“ _ Ouch!” _

“Sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” On some instinct that his years as a parent had taught him of the best way to repair minor pain, he kissed her thigh where he had stabbed her. 

She froze, and he with her as he realized what he was doing, lips still pressed to her skin.“Sir…” she started. He pulled away, but missed the warmth of her, so he kissed her again, a little higher. “Sir, you’ve been staring at me all night.” 

“Your point? You’re wearing something pretty,” He murmured, kissing her again. His hand moved slightly farther up as he shifted, and he looked up at her through his eyelashes. Her face was red and getting redder, and she was determinedly not looking at him, staring straight at the wall in front of her. 

“Well…” she said softly. She covered her face with her hands, shrinking slightly, “Rather than undressing me with your eyes, why not take it off for real?” 

Gabriel felt a lurch of excitement in his stomach. He rolled his fingers over her thigh, enjoying how her skin rippled under his touch. His Nathalie, in her glasses and heels and little black dress. “Nathalie, look at me.” She did, eyes flicking through her fingers. “Are you sure? I might not be able to stop.” 

“Mhm.” 

“I want to hear you say yes.” 

“Yes.” 

“Very well, then.” He shifted so he was in front of her and ducked his head under her dress, which she was not prepared for. She squeaked as she stumbled slightly in her heels, and he caught the backs of both of her legs. 

“Hmmm, a thong, Nathalie?” His voice came from her skirt. 

“I- Regular underwear ruins the lines, sir.” 

“I asked you not to call me that.” He slid his hands up the backs of her legs into her skirt, finding the lace around her ass and playing with the edges of it. Nathalie tingled in the pit of her stomach as he explored the regions under her skirt: kissing her thighs, nipping at them, coming closer and closer to her core, poking his tongue places that made her start to ache at his playful teasing. His hands fondled her ass and she put both of her hands on his head under the fabric to steady herself. She could feel his hot breaths and his hands playing with the scrap of her underwear again, shifting it to the side. It was thrilling that she could only feel and not see what he was doing, and she bit her lip to steady her breathing.

“Oh, Nathalie…” She felt his hot, wet tongue poke around and start to lap at the wetness beginning to pool in her inner folds, and it was the last barrier to her unchecked desire. 

“ _ Sir!”  _ She cried softly, pressing on his head. He came out from under her skirt, his lips twitching with a devious smirk she had never seen him wear before. 

“Are you alright? Your legs are shaking.” 

She swallowed, panting slightly. “I’m fine.” 

“Just fine?” 

“Better than fine. Oh, come off it and just fuck me already.” Her tone was irritated and he loved the neediness in her voice, her face stuck in an angry pout. He stood, running his hands over and up her thighs, the curves of her hips, determined to melt the expression away. This was  _ much  _ more fun than the gala downstairs.

Her skirt was pushed up much higher than it had originally sat. The seam had torn more, the needle and thread abandoned, but neither of them particularly cared.

“Hmm...how do I want you? He mused, trailing his fingers up her spine in a way that made goosebumps prickle along her arms. “I’m thinking on the bed.” 

“Who said it had to be on the bed, sir?” 

He huffed. “On the bed. Now.” No sooner had she turned down the sheets to sit on the edge then he was at her, pushing her onto her back, slipping the dress straps from her shoulders in one go, baring her breasts for him to admire. Her dress was hiked up around her waist. Her hands fumbled at his shirt buttons but were cut short when he bent down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and causing her to gasp, and her hands went roaming through his hair instead. 

“Ahh…” The little sounds she let escape were giving him an increasing problem in his pants. He broke away and she protested, but only until she saw he was unbuckling his belt.

“Touch yourself, if you please. Show me how you like it,” he said gruffly, removing his glasses and shirt and dropping his pants. Her fingers made gentle circles around herself through her underwear, her cheeks a flaming crimson, and he couldn’t bear to stay away from her for too long as she lay on her back, biting her lip and pleasuring herself. It was just too intoxicating. His hand covered hers and followed her motions as she massaged her clit. It had been a long time, but there were some motions that were hard to forget. “Here...or here?” 

“Oh,  _ yes _ ...but what about you?” Her hand reached out to touch the waistband of his briefs, but he pushed it down and leaned down over her.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m loving watching you lose control,” he whispered in her ear, and she shuddered again as his fingers rolled over her clit. 

“I just want to please you, sir,” she gasped out. His irritation spiked again, and he pulled away completely. 

“No...nooo, please…” She cried at his absence. Gabriel was immensely enjoying the sight of his pretty little assistant laying ruffled on the bed in a state of gasping half-undress. Since she was there, of course, he might as well play with her. 

“If that’s the case,  _ Miss Sancoeur,  _ then you’re going to have to stop calling me by that title. Legs up.” She obliged and they came to lean against his torso in a way such that part of her ass extended past the side of the bed. He grasped it, massaging it lightly. “Now, what do you think I should do when you keep calling me sir?” 

“...Spank me?” 

Gabriel grinned. “I never thought I’d hear that phrase come out of your mouth.” 

“Me either, sir.”  _ Slap.  _

Nathalie moaned aloud. Gabriel smirked. “Careful not to be too loud, my peahen.” 

“If we get caught I’m blaming you, sir,” she said through gritted teeth, and he let another blow fall on her asscheek, not hard enough to hurt but enough to pinken her skin. This was more fun than he had imagined, and it was making his desires intensely difficult to ignore. He readjusted her legs to wrap around him, putting his clothed hard-on up against her covered sex and pushing against her so she could feel it, and she whimpered in. He could barely hold himself back, the pent-up desire making him frenzied to release, to feel her.

“Now, what do you say we continue? How are you? I don’t have protection.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill.” 

He nodded and another thought occurred to him. “When’s the last time you had sex with anyone?” 

“It’s...been a while,” she let out an sheepish laugh, but it died when he stepped in close, his stormy grey eyes burning with lust as he grasped her breast in his hand and leaned in to whisper low against her ear. 

“Then I’m going to fucking _ ruin _ you.” Nathalie’s eyes rolled back in her head at the idea and she moaned into the shoulder of his half-unbuttoned dress shirt. “Si-”

“Don’t,” he cut her off.

With that, he dropped his underwear, his cock fully hard from the sight of the woman before him, who sucked in a breath. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Completely, sir.” He let another slap fall on her ass, and she yelped. 

“Harder, sir!” 

“Don’t call me SIR.”  _ Slap.  _

“How do you want me?” 

“Fuck me like you mean it.” 

“Like this?” He moved her panties aside and rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick entrance, delighting in how her fingers grasped the sheets in anticipation and her legs spasmed. 

“Yes! No! Don’t tease me, sir, please!” 

“I’ll do whatever I like,” he growled, spanking her other asscheek. She groaned, pressing her head into the mattress before lifting it up to look at him.

“Fuck you….sir,” she said, and grinned at him through half-lidded eyes in a way that startled him, told him she was doing it exactly to get a rise out of him, teasing  _ him _ . Well, he’d wipe that grin right off her face. He gripped her hips and slid himself home, panting at the heavenly feeling of her tightening around him, and began to pound himself into her pussy again and again, in ruthless rhythm that made her body bounce and her head press back and her mouth open, passionate sounds falling from her lips with no pause for breath in between. Feeling himself quickly near the edge of his climax, he released one of his hands to grab her chin and force her face to him, her blue irises blown out with lust and only visible in little slits.

“Look at me. I want to watch you fall apart,” he growled, and she obliged, falling and dragging him hurtling after her. 

“Oh,  _ Gabriel,  _ oh god…” His name on her lips in the throes of pleasure was the sweetest thing he had tasted all day. 

When their climaxes had finished, Gabriel languidly thrusted through her juices and ran his hands along the curves of her stomach, over the dress hanging off of her, as his cock softened before finally pulling out and laying down next to her. The only sounds in the room were that of their slowly quieting breathing and the dim buzz of traffic outside.

“What...are we doing,” she finally said. 

“I’m not sure, but something tells me I need that bottle of champagne. Lay back,” he said and reached across her to get it. Her hands found his chest and slowly traced one of his pectorals with her index fingernail. It tickled. 

“Hey,” he protested weakly, fiddling with the cork and making it pop. Bubbles spritzed into the air and fell upon the bedspread and the floor. 

“Somebody has to clean that,” she said softly. 

“Not us,” he took a swig. She sat up and continued her explorations of his torso, memorizing it with her hands with a sated, vacant smile. “Something tells me you’re content to have this continue,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Perhaps. I’m at least glad we got over a barrier.” 

He offered her the bottle. “So you’re alright if we start to see each other at the next level of a relationship?

“Yes.” She took a drink and smiled shyly into her lap. 

“Okay. But I do have to say one thing if we move forward.” He brought an index finger under her chin to tilt her face back up to his. 

“Hm?” 

“You  _ have  _ to stop calling me ‘sir’.” 

Her face cracked into that devilish grin of earlier. “Alright... _ sir.”  _ Gabriel groaned and Nathalie laughed as he buried his face in his hands. As much as they had yet to learn about one another, she could tell this would continue to be a  _ very  _ fun phrase to hold over his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only write drunk/buzzed smut with these two but like? The problem? Is it makes it more in character? I love what I can do with them when their inhibitions are lowered ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome, as always. :)


End file.
